Sealing arrangements of the generic type are sufficiently known and serve to provide a largely gastight connection between moving blades or guide blades, which are firmly arranged next to one another and are used in rotary turbomachines for the compression or expansion of gaseous media.
Seals are known which consist of a sealing surface with or without a spring element and are inserted into a sealing-groove contour correspondingly provided in the moving- or guide-blade root. In this case, the spring element produces an applied pressure and positions the sealing surface between the contours to be sealed. In static gas turbine components carrying hot gas, such as turbine guide blades, heat-accumulation segments or combustion-chamber segments, such seals serve to reduce the consumption of cooling air, to prevent axial gap flows with hot gas, and to screen against heat radiation.
EP 0 501 700 A1 discloses a turbine guide-blade construction whose guide-blade root and head band are fixed against corresponding contours of the casing components by means of spring sealing elements 52, 54 (in this respect see FIG. 3 of the publication). The disadvantage of seals provided with spring elements consists, inter alia, in the fact that very rapid fatigue of the spring material on account of the extremely high material stresses in view of the temperature and pressure conditions prevailing in gas turbines cannot be ruled out, so that the spring material loses its spring force and thus its sealing function.
Furthermore, DE 195 20 268 A1 discloses a surface seal which has two sealing surfaces, which in each case enclose an elastic corrugated area. In the exemplary embodiment according to FIG. 5 of the publication cited, the surface seal 11, made in the shape of a U, extends along the inner contour of a guide-blade root designed in the shape of a hammer head and serves to seal off cooling air which is blown into the guide blade as well as to protect the guide-blade root from hot gases. However, the sealing arrangement, to be designed in different surface shapes, requires flat contour surfaces to be sealed off, against which it can bear over the flat area. If intermediate gaps which are enclosed by curved surfaces are to be sealed off, the known sealing arrangement encounters its limits.